It's Not Selfish
by Zenelia
Summary: In the burning/pact scene at the woods, what if Nina had found a way to save Fabian's signed book, and they have a small bonding moment because of it? FabianxNina. One-shot.


**A/N: **So, I have delved into a new area of fanfiction. House of Anubis! One of my newest favorite shows. I have to say, writing for a show—particularly a live-action one—was a lot different than writing for a book series. But it was fun. I absolutely love Fabian and Nina together. I decided to do one of the earlier scenes because the season/show hasn't finished where I live (Just started, actually. In the US, airing on Nick) so I didn't want to butcher the plot. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the fabulous series that is House of Anubis, nor do I own the wonderfully cute British Brad Kavanagh. Yes, I took the pact scene dialogue straight from the show, but I don't own that either.

* * *

They were all gathered around the fire in the clearing. Fabian was the one who started the flame, since Amber had refused to ("I might break my manicure!"), and Nina had helped him by getting twigs and such for firewood.

"Amber, I have to ask. Why are we in the clearing with an important personal item and a fire?" Fabian asked, though he was rather reluctant to do so. This was Amber they were talking about, after all.

"Because! Sibuna is officially a club, as of this afternoon. Anyone who knows anything knows that all clubs have to have a ceremony. Duh," the blonde rolled her eyes as she talked. She stood in between Fabian and Nina, her favorite picture of herself in her hands.

"This isn't going to be like the 'initiation ceremony' I had to go through earlier this term, is it?" Nina implored. Amber hadn't gone into much detail before dragging the other two to the clearing.

"Just shush and let's get on with it!" Amber complained. She positioned her bag and started the 'ceremony'.

"Oh ancient gods of Anubis House, we pledge ourselves to your secrets and your quest. We are the Sibuna Club, and we make these sacrifices as a pledge."

"Wait, wait, hold on!" Nina interrupted. "You are not sacrificing Murel." She snatched the stuffed animal away from Amber, and stowed it away safely in her own bag.

"This is my signed copy of _The Solar System is Your Friend_!" Fabian added. He held the book up, and looked at it, as if it would physically hurt him to have it burnt.

"Okay, so I know these things seem really dumb to me, but it has to be a sacrifice!" Amber argued, holding up her own item—the photo. She shrugged, as if to add, 'If I can do it, you can.'

"I know but. . . Such a big sacrifice?" Nina reached down to pull out her keychain. "Here, you can have this. But you can't have Murel. This guy—he's my lucky mascot, so it's still a sacrifice; just not such a big one." She threw the little purple haired charm into the fire.

Amber nodded, as if that pleased her. Fabian, meanwhile, had been looking through his pockets while Nina spoke, hoping to emulate her idea and burn something else—just not his copy of _The Solar System is Your Friend_.

He looked up when he found nothing but an old tissue, and met Nina's gaze. She looked calculating, as if she was working something over in her mind. He sighed and prepared to lament his loss of his book.

"Wait! Didn't you Great-Uncle give you that jacket?" Nina asked, giving Fabian a look.

He shot one back, confused. Nina plowed on, determined for her point to be made.

"You were just telling me before we came down here, _Fabian_, how you'd be upset if anything happened to it." The way Nina spoke—especially the emphasis on his name—implied her meaning.

He caught on. "Oh, yeah. Yeah!" He carefully set his book on the ground, and took off his jacket—which really held no real special meaning other than it kept him warm. "Can I burn this, instead?"

Amber nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! That's better, even. See, Nina? You could've just offered something bigger than smaller."

Nina rolled her eyes as she watched Fabian throw the jacket onto the flames. Then, she felt as if she needed to start the actual 'pact' part of this ceremonial burning.

"I, Nina Martin, being of sound mind—well, semi-sound mind—promise to protect the secrets of Anubis House, and stand by my fellow club members, Amber Millington, and Fabian Rutter." She smiled, and lowered her hand.

Fabian, glad to have gotten out of burning his book and planning to thank Nina once he could, immediately raised his hand after she had lowered hers, a smile on his face.

"I, Fabian Rutter, being of sound mind, promise to protect the secrets of Anubis House, and stand by my fellow club members, Amber Millington, and Nina Martin." He had only glanced away from Nina once while speaking, and he finished with a smile directed at her. She smiled back.

Amber smiled and launched on her own oath, "I, Amber Millington, being of sound and mind, promise to protect the secrets of Anubis House, and stand by my fellow club members, Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter."

They looked at one another, and Nina made it official. "These are our sacred vows. Let no man, or woman, throw them asunder." She put one hand over her eye. "Sibuna."

Amber did the same, followed by Fabian—each with the promise of "Sibuna."

A rumble of thunder rolled through the clearing, and they made to leave. Amber ran ahead, mumbling something about not getting her hair wet, while Fabian and Nina followed at their own pace.

"Thank you, by the way," Fabian said, looking over at Nina. "For getting me out of burning my book."

"No problem! You looked like you were about to cry," she giggled. "I'm just glad it's safe and sound."

"Me too. And Murel, whoever he is. You seemed to rush into not burning him." Fabian had noticed that—that Nina had jumped on the opportunity not to burn the stuffed animal. He figured that must mean that she was really attached to the thing.

"Oh. Well, yeah. He was one of the last things my parents gave me before. . . Well, before. He's important. Kind of like a—a link from me to my parents. I couldn't have let Amber burn him." She had stopped walking, and stood hugging Murel to her chest.

"Wow. I wouldn't have let her burn him either, then. I'm glad you got a way out of it. Compared to that, me not wanting to burn my book seems selfish." He felt his face get a bit hotter, and figured he was blushing slightly. He shrugged to himself, knowing it was unavoidable when Nina was around.

"It's not! That book is important to you in its own way. It's not selfish for you not to want to burn it." Nina tucked Murel back into her bag, and rested a hand on Fabian's arm. "We all have things that are important to us, and it's not selfish to have them."

Fabian smiled. "Yeah, yeah, you're right. Thanks anyways."

"You're welcome." Nina could've blinded a room with her smile, Fabian thought.

They started walking back, and it was starting to mist. The thunder got louder.

"I hope Amber made it back alright," Nina said, as they turned to the edge of the woods.

"Yeah. She did kind of run off whe—Ahhh!" Fabian fell as Amber came barreling around a tree, running into both Nina and Fabian. Nina just stumbled, and righted herself before she tumbled.

"I got so scared! Thunder is scary!" Amber whined, clinging onto both Nina and the ruffled Fabian.

"It's okay, Amber. It's just thunder," Nina consoled, patting the blonde's arm. She glanced around at Fabian and smiled, thinking that their moment in the woods of bonding would possibly lead to something more.

Fabian smiled back, before looking down. He noticed the latest clue had fallen out of his bag. "Hey, guys, look at this. . ."

* * *

**A/N:** So I hope you guys liked that! I had fun writing it. Though it was late at night, so it's gone through some proofing since then. I tweaked the scene so there'd be that bonding moment between Nina and Fabian, though I did some of the dialogue straight from the show. I guessed on the spelling of "Murel", so just go with Nina's pronunciation of it. And since the clue was really important, I tried to lead into that, too, since it came right after the burning scene in the show. Reviews make me happy! :]

-Zenelia*Sky


End file.
